


Flirt Alert

by duhstydia



Series: The Different Shades of You and Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duhstydia/pseuds/duhstydia
Summary: Story in which Lydia has to deal with the fact that her boyfriend is stunningly attractive to people other than herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I think I've come up with something that you guys can enjoy reading and I can enjoy writing. It’s a new series that I hope I can complete but, it’s open ended and has no continuing plot line, just a common theme which is the names. Each story is inspired by a shade of paint and each will be named for them. They're all Behr paint colors so if you google them, you'll see how the color blends into the story. Even if you don't look them up, you'll be able to get an idea of what color inspired the story. Now enough of my rambling, I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think!

It was a bright Saturday afternoon when Stiles and Lydia went out to the local coffee house. All around them were several high school and college students catching up on their work. The room smelled like fresh brewed coffee and it made Lydia’s stomach make a grueling sound.

Stiles looked at her from above his laptop screen as she clutched her stomach. When she noticed others staring, her face turned red and a sheepish grin crept on her face.

Lydia wasn’t stupid, however. She knew most of the staring girls weren’t distracted by her growling stomach. The boy sitting two feet in front of her was the apparent center of their attention. His focused eyes and dark hair that matched the very coffee they were drinking were hard to miss.

“Stop that,” she said suddenly.

The boy’s eyes traveled to hers again in confusion. “Stop what?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and he chuckled in response before returning to his note taking. She turned in her seat and lifted her bag which was hanging on the back of her chair.

The girl stuck her hand in the tote bag and groped around before wrapping her hand around the object she was looking for. Lydia retrieved her wallet from her bag and hung it back on her chair, trying to make sure it didn’t drag on the ground.

When she unzipped her wallet, Stiles looked up again. “You need some cash?” he asked before lifting his bum from the chair to reach his back pocket. He quickly pulled out his wallet, but only after Lydia had found a crisp five dollar bill.

“I’m okay, but thanks.”

Lydia stood from her chair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her green skirt. It fell a few inches above the knee, but it was long enough that she didn’t have to worry about her butt being exposed. Stiles didn’t have to worry either.

The line for the barista bar was long, but moved quickly. One of the baristas, Kira, was moving remarkably fast, preparing drink after drink.

At the register was an employee named Scott. Lydia could see him from the back of the line, which meant a lot considering her height of five foot three.

When Lydia reached the front of the line, Scott flashed a charming smile and asked, “Hi, my name is Scott and welcome to the Beacon Hills Coffeehouse how may I help you?”

Lydia stood on the tips of her toes to get a good look at everything in the display case. Breads, sandwiches, and cookies came in different flavors and variations.

After a good fifteen seconds of contemplation, Lydia decided on a bottle of water and buttered croissant. “Name?” the boy asked.

“Lydia.”

Scott entered her total and she handed the five dollar bill to the boy. He smiled as he worked the cash register and returned the change to Lydia.

Before going to pick up her order, Lydia placed the two quarters in the tip jar and shoved the one dollar bill back in her wallet. “Thank you.” Scott beamed.

Lydia grabbed her water bottle and tapped her freshly painted fingernails on the marble counter as Kira called out several names.

Kira was about the same height as Lydia with short and straight black hair. Everyone had figured she was filled up with coffee herself by the way she was moving. It was only her and Scott but, she was doing the job of three more people.

“Lydia!” Kira shouted before placing the warm croissant in a paper bag and sliding it onto the counter.

Lydia picked up the brown bag and opened it to smell the warm pastry. She closed her eyes and relished in the pleasing scent.

As she made her way back to the table, she spotted a girl walking past Stiles. As she walked, her hand swiped across the side of his laptop. Stiles looked up at her and gave a friendly smile before picking up a note she dropped on his keyboard.

Before he could open it, Lydia had tucked herself back into her seat and was chugging her water. “What’s that?” Lydia asked not so innocently.

“Nothing. Just a phone number,” Stiles shrugged as he threw it in his backpack.  
Lydia rolled her eyes in response as she began to devour her croissant.

Stiles felt her envy oozing from her ears. He grabbed her hand on the edge of the table. “It’s nothing okay. I can’t just throw it away when she’s watching.”

Lydia nodded and continued to eat her buttery breakfast. At one point Stiles tried to sneak a piece from her, but he didn’t have to. Lydia broke off a chunk and gave it to the boy voluntarily.

When she was finished, Lydia grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, accidentally smearing her lipstick along with the grease. Her reflection in her computer screen angered her as she searched for her lipstick in her bag.

“I’ll be right back,” she groaned as she trotted to the bathroom with her bag over her shoulder.

Lydia looked in the mirror as she cleaned the red streaks of makeup off of her face. Angrily she searched for her lipstick in her small makeup pouch, trying not to drop it.

When she finally felt a tube of lipstick, she read the name at the bottom and popped off the cap. The color, “Flirt Alert,” was just between red an orange, just like Lydia’s hair. It was one of her most favorite and boldest colors.

Using a paper towel, Lydia cleaned the edges of her lips and stuck her makeup back in her tote bag. She fixed her hair in the mirror before pushing the bathroom door open and walking back into the cafe.

When she entered the cafe, the strong scent of espresso that she had gotten used to flooded her senses once again. However, before she could sit down in her seat, she noticed another girl in her place.

The girl was a long haired brunette who was doing her hardest to get Stiles’ attention. He was trying his best to focus on his work without being rude and ignoring her attempts at a conversation.

As Lydia neared the table, the girl noticed and bid Stiles a farewell. He responded, but only looked up at her slightly.

Lydia sat back down in her warm seat and stared down Stiles from above her laptop screen. “What did she want?”

“She said we have AP Biology together and she wanted notes.”

“You don’t take AP Biology”

“Yeah, exactly,” Stiles chuckled.

Lydia was about to respond but she heard the girl and her friends giggling from across the room. They were all looking in Stiles’ direction, but he was painfully oblivious.

In response, Lydia stood and leaned over the table. In one swift motion, she grabbed Stiles' shirt collar and pulled his lips to hers. The kiss surprised the boy, but when he got into it, it turned sloppy and hot.

When she was finished, Lydia sat back in her chair and continued working as the girls sat silent in their booth.

On the other side of the table, Stiles was trying to reevaluate his situation. Lydia looked up at him and laughed.

“What?” the boy asked.

Lydia gestured to her own lips before saying, “‘Flirt Alert’ looks good on you.”

Stiles’ face turned red as he found a napkin and wiped his girlfriend’s lipstick off off his face.


End file.
